


Black Magic Woman

by quicksylver28



Series: Satin, Lace and Velvet [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Genderfluid Character, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Stockings, the addams family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksylver28/pseuds/quicksylver28
Summary: ok, i planned this for Halloween but I ran late because of a big project on work. i'm also doing repairs at home so i don't have the quiet i need for writing. especially writing smut.as usual, i need to write plot before smut so it's business as usual. the nex chapter will have all the explicit sexy times. i hope you enjoy and that everyone had a great and safe Halloween.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok, i planned this for Halloween but I ran late because of a big project on work. i'm also doing repairs at home so i don't have the quiet i need for writing. especially writing smut. 
> 
> as usual, i need to write plot before smut so it's business as usual. the nex chapter will have all the explicit sexy times. i hope you enjoy and that everyone had a great and safe Halloween.

In the days leading up to Halloween were always a busy time for Tony and Pepper both. Si's fiscal year ended in September and October was often filled with business engagements and a lot of in-house commitments. Not to mention all the Halloween themed events he and Pepper had to attend and glad hand for some charity or another. By the time the 30th came around Tony was sick to death of the season altogether.

 

He'd never done the Halloween thing as a kid. Not the way other kids did. Howard would never let his son and heir walk around knocking on strange doors. No matter how much both Tony and Jarvis pleaded and bargained. No matter how many body guards they promised to take along. Not even if it was just down their street alone. 

 

And begging for candy? God Forbid.

 

Stark men don't seek handouts, Howard had growled, whisky slopping from his glass as he gestured, all the while planning an epic costumed ball for his potential investors. The manor would be all decked out in its finery, shining like a jewel. Howard looking regal as Marc Anthony and Maria his resplendent Cleopatra in their professionally made costumes.

 

Power and beauty. A love as ill- fated and as tragic as their own.

 

Up in his room, Jarvis would help Tony dress up into his own costume and take pictures with a small camera he kept for such occasions. He would carefully set them in a small an old album with all the other pictures he took of Tony that weren't done for publicity or for gilded frames set on the mantle.

 

Tony's costumes would vary year to year. One year he'd want to be Tesla with his little dark suit and wild curls, the other year he'd want to be a fighter pilot, complete with cardboard Jet plane slung around his waist.

 

They were as mercurial as his interests and the weeks leading up to Halloween night were the best of his life. Spent in close quarters with Jarvis, sewing and building each costume themselves. So proud of their handiwork and so eager to show it off to all the world.

 

It Tony was lucky enough, or unlucky enough as the case may have been, he would be called upon the join the party. Maria, ever the socialite, would give him a warning look that 'small children should be seen and not heard' and he would spend a few hours being cooed at and spoken over. He'd have his hair ruffled and his cheek pinched until they were red.

 

Eventually, when he started to droop or looked to be at the edge of his rope, Jarvis would whisk him away to the kitchens for a yummy treat. Slices of pumpkin pie or the gourmet candies and chocolates made for the party. Those warm moments in the kitchen is what he truly loved about that time of the year.

 

Then it was up to bed to be tucked in with a glass or warm milk and the a betimes story from a big book of Grimm Fairytales.

 

As he grew older, the joy of dressing up had soured on Halloween at the manor, no matter how hard Jarvis tried to make it a good time. In part from the realization that Howard would never let him go Trick or Treating like other kids, part from the growing resentment in his gut of having to make an appearance at the party to be cooed and tittered over like some small purse dog dressed up like a pumpkin.

 

He'd gone a little crazy for his first Halloween at MIT. Dressed to the nines and flushed with cash, he didn't even remember who he'd even gone as, much less what happened that night. He woken up in an empty bathtub, in nothing but a bright red thong. Stealing an oversized t-shirt from the apartment beyond, he'd done the walk of shame back to his own dorm in the wee hours of the morning. 

 

Rhodey had been more of a stay in and pig out on snacks for a night of horror movies. They would snuggle in thick blankets and scare themselves shitless. It had given Tony the same warm feeling that he'd felt with Jarvis he'd quickly decided that being with Rhodey was worth infinitely more than dressing up and going out.

 

That didn't mean he wasn't envious though. Envious of girls and their freedom of costume choice. Pretty costumes, scary costumes, sexy costumes. He'd day dreamed about being a sexy cat, absently planning what it would take to make one tailored to his body. He'd spent more than one afternoon wandering around fabric stores, caressing the soft velvet. The fur for lining the ears and the tail. A couple times he'd even been tempted to buy them just to make the suit but the temptation to wear it would be too strong and it was a chance he just couldn't take.

 

These days, forced once again to dress up for show, he tolerated the myriad of costumes designed especially for him every year but an Oscar winning costumier. He'd vet the options, choose his favourite and show up for fittings like a good little billionaire. For Pepper's sake and for the company's. The SI Costume Ball was still a cornerstone of the Stark Annual Event Calendar as it was all those years ago. 

Colleen had outdone herself this year, seven different excellent looks capping off with an impressive looking Jack Sparrow planned for the Halloween Night Ball. The fittings had been a whirlwind but both Tony and SI had been extra busy this year and had needed all the social currency they could get.

 

What made the situation more unbearable was the fact that Steve was away chasing down one of the leads they'd dug up leading to Barnes. Instead of panning out like of the other leads had since they'd started their search, this one had borne enough fruit for Steve, Sam and Clint to keep up the search for another week.

 

That left Tony going to the various parties alone. Not that he minded… much. Finding your long lost bestie took preference over a few shindigs but it irritated him when people commented on his lack of beau and opined freely on the various reasons Steve chose not to be at his new fiancé's side.

 

Tony had already bitten the inside of his cheek enough to taste blood one more than one occasion. Thankfully, he was old hat at 'keeping his surly tongue inside his mouth, boy' and pasting on a vaguely interested expression until the person got bored and went away or switched to another topic.

 

Tonight had been one such tiresome night and he been glad to finally get back to the tower so that he could strip off the Doctor Fallacier costume and take a long, hot shower. Then, shrugging on a soft pair of sweats, a thin vest and fluffy robe, he made his way to the kitchen for a late night snack.

 

The communal fridge held a treasure trove. Quarter of a pumpkin pie, some cannoli and some gourmet salted caramel popcorn clusters that Rhodey loved. Hugging his horde to his chest, he swiped the half full bottle of cold milk and made his way towards the massive couch.

 

Natasha was already there, feet up as she painted her nails, she looked up and quirked an eyebrow at his bounty but thankfully didn't ask any questions. She also didn't object when he asked JARVIS to put on The Evil Dead so he settled in with the pie pan on his stomach and the bottle of milk tucked against his side.

 

They made their way through the Evil Dead II, ordering some Italian take out along the way because Natasha was in the mood for meatballs in blood red sauce,  and were half way through Army of Darkness when he realized that he tucked against the red head's side, a thick wooly blanket that enveloped them both. It was almost as comfy as Thor's cloak…. Almost.

 

The assassin seemed comfortable against his side, relaxed in a way he didn't often see. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, waiting to see if she would tense up at all. When she didn't, he smiled to himself and relaxed as well, slumping back unto the couch cushions.

 

It was late when they wrapped up, picking up the detritus of their mini marathon. Tony was just tired enough to be able to sleep without Steve next to him. The past two weeks had been a bit of a strain to be honest. One of the upsides of being too busy was that he hardly had time to dwell too much on how fucking much he missed his lover.

 

He also hadn't gotten dolled up in a while either. He'd either been too swamped with work or been spending so much time getting dressed in a myriad of costumes to take the time for himself. He'd gotten spoiled with Steve. Spent much more time in his satin and lace in the past year than in all the years before it combined.

 

He'd found such freedom and acceptance in the team and in his lover that he'd glutted himself on it. Delved so much deeper into his desires than he'd ever dared before. With Steve at his side, steadying him, loving him, he'd explored his own heart and learned more about himself than he'd ever thought possible.

 

He owed the man so much. For accepting him so fully and for giving him the support he needed to accept himself and let others get to know who Tony Stark really was under all that bluster. He got to explore that part of him that reveled in being Steve's Doll, his woman, his Lady… and soon enough his wife.

 

It was something he never thought he would get to be. He'd always thought that if he were to ever get married, it would be to some beautiful, smart and sexy woman who would give him an heir. Eventually he'd end up taking the path that Howard had paved for him.

 

Before Steve, he would have resigned himself to that fate; never asking for anything more than a few stolen hours in his secret room once in a while to keep his sanity. He'd have slowly and painfully smothered that part of him until he was nothing left but Tony Stark, loving Husband and Father.

 

But that was before Steve.

 

Now he had someone who saw and knew all of him and loved him anyway. A team that met his strangeness with their strangeness and accepted him anyway. He had a family that loved him no matter who he felt like being that day.

 

He huffed a soft laugh, stretching out his back, the last of the empty packaging held above his head like a trophy. A quick finger poked his exposed side where he shirt had run up and he shrieked, squirming away.

 

Natasha giggled, full on giggled like a girl and Tony blinked in shock at the rare sight. Making a face, he took the rest of the trash to the kitchen and quickly disposed of it. When he turned back around, she was already at the keurig machine, looking over the little flavoured cups.

 

"Night cap?" she asked, fiddling with the settings above her own mug.

 

"Aren't you guys always lecturing me about my caffeine intake?" Tony raised a skeptical eyebrow, "Now you want to give me coffee just before bed?"

 

He took his favourite mug out of the dishwasher, placing it next to hers while the machine chugged along. It's not like he ever turned down coffee anyway. They settled at the table, enjoying a comfortable silence as they sipped on pumpkin spice cappuccinos.

 

The hot drink had put Tony in the mood for marshmallows and he told the Natasha as such. She chuckled, flipping her hair back as she patted her sweater covered stomach.

 

"I eat anything else tonight and you'll have to roll me to bed."

 

Tony huffed a laugh and let the marshmallow idea go.  He was already going to be spending the night in the lab after all the sugar and caffeine he'd already consumed. He swirled the last of the coffee in his cup, watching the froth cling to the sides.

 

"Thanks." he said softly, still looking down. "For this."

 

 _'For keeping me company so that I'm not alone and missing Steve.'_ goes unsaid but the red head nods with quiet understanding.

 

"Hey, it's not often we get to have a girl's night around here. It's a sausage fest most days. I usually have to club Clint over the head like a caveman and drag him off to my rooms. He gives a great mani/pedi but he knows shit all about makeup."

 

Tony looked up to see Natasha looking at him through her crimson waves. Her shoulders looked relaxed but her fingers were squeezing the cup in her hands tightly. She had given him an opening and it was up to him to accept or reject it.

 

He felt oddly humbled, as if he had become privy to something only few people left alive had witnessed. For the deadly Black Widow to make herself vulnerable to him like this made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He drained the last of his cup and grinned at her.

 

"I'm all for braiding our hair and talking about hot boys but we have to talk about weapons and shit too 'cause I'm not looking to fail the Bechdel test in my own damn tower."

 

That got a long and rusty laugh out of the other woman. She sighed and mimed wiping away a single tear.

 

"Ok then, I'll show you my favourite knife set and you tell me how you get your foundation to look so flawless, deal?"

 

Tony's smiled turned soft and heartfelt. "Deal."

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

Tony made a hell of a good Cap'n Jack Sparrow, Savy?

 

And so what if the blood red manicure Natasha had given him the night before was still as perfect as ever. The pirate Captain of the Black Pearl wasn't afraid of a little self-care and pampering.

 

The Masquerade Ball had been a complete success. A bit of a coup for Pepper and her small hard working team. Tony, buzzed on energy drinks and a geared up for one last push on the company's behalf, had been the bell of the ball.

 

He'd made the complete rounds of the massive ballroom a few times over, pushing away creeping memories that came with being at the old manor again.

 

Halloween was the only time that Tony allowed the old mansion to be taken out of mothballs. The elite of New York City and beyond all but fell over themselves to get a ticket, just for a chance to see inside the old Stark Place.

 

Once again, this time because of Pepper's hard work, the mansion shone like a jewel in the New York Night. For a solid month before, a team of discreet workmen had cleaned and refurbished the place, top to bottom.

 

But no matter how much they cleaned the marble columns and hard wood floors, no matter how the crystal Chandelier shone like diamonds of the fire places blazed merrily; the place would never be home to Tony. Hell, it had never really been home.

 

Jarvis had been home, just as Rhodey had been home. Just as Pepper and Happy had become home.

Just as Steve was home to him now and forever.

 

So he'd laughed until his jaw ached, and flitted from conversation to conversation until his tongue was numb, danced with partner after partner until his feet hurt in his boots.

 

All to not think of that little room upstairs, of quick and nimble fingers showing fumbling ones how to stitch neatly. Not to think of the click of a cheap camera and the smell of old album glue. Of the taste of warm spiced milk and soft words of wonder in his hair.

 

After the last guest was seen off, Tony had collapsed unto a chair next to a slumped Pepper with a groan. The red head had gone as Sally from the Nightmare Before Christmas and her make up still looked incredible after such a long night.

 

They'd looked at each other and grinned tiredly, knowing full well at how well the night had gone for the company. They'd bid each other good night, leaving the clean-up and close up of the house to their capable crew.

 

By the time Happy took them back to the tower, Pepper was nodding off while sleep seemed to escape Tony completely. He peeled off his costume and drew himself a bath, wiping his face clean of make up while the tub filled.

 

He dropped in a Dark Heart bath bomb he'd had JARVIS order off of Etsy and sat at the edge of the tub to watch it bubble and turn the water black. It was scented with lavender and other essential oils and smelled divine. Perfect for the mood he was in.

 

For the longest time, ever since he was a little boy and gender roles hadn't even been a thing for him, he'd wanted to be Morticia Addams. The first time he'd seen her on this black and white reruns, he'd been hooked, lined and sunk deep over her.

 

The way she looked, the way she moved, how she seemed to glide everywhere. She was such a Lady, so elegant and graceful. She was strong and powerful and acted like her own person, not just as someone's wife.

 

And her husband loved her. How the man loved her and treated her as someone infinitely precious. Gomez treated his wife as an equal and valid person in her own right. Each member of the family was loved and accepted for their quirks. That was how Addams do.

 

Tony had loved his mother, and his father to a certain extent, but as he grew older and discovered more about himself, he realized that they would never accept him for who he really was, inside and out.

 

He thought that Jarvis would have probably been the one to know all of him and love him but he'd been too terrified of rejection to confess. Then, after Jarvis died it had been too late.

 

The bath felt utterly divine after such a long day and night and he all but melted into the fragrant waters. JARVIS kept the bath heated perfectly and he dozed a bit, before finally washing.

 

He stepped into his secret room, tucked in a terry cloth robe and put on a record before sitting at the white vanity. The sultry strains of Carlos Santana made him sway in his seat as he carefully creamed and moisturized his skin.

 

He let the rob fall off his shoulders, taking in his naked body in the mirror. After spending the last busy month mostly indoors, his usually tanned skin was paler than usual. His brown eyes looked unnaturally big against his freshly washed face and his scars unfurled like spider webs across his chest. The arc reactor sat like a fat spider at the middle of the pattern, glowing like the moon.

 

He examined his nails, smiling at how good they looked after everything he'd dug his hands into since Natasha had done them. She'd done his toes too, the same red and they glimmered like fresh blood when he wiggled them.

 

He took his time with his make-up. Morticia had a simple enough look. Dark smoky eyes, deep red lip. He made sure to powder his chest and shoulders as well, savouring the way the brush felt against his skin.

 

The wig was next, a loan from Natasha. She'd been exited to hear his plans, telling him of the time she'd dressed as Wednesday one year at the SHIELD Halloween party.

 

Clint had dressed up as Pugsley and they'd won best couple's costume that year. It hadn't mattered whether they'd been a couple or not and no one had been brave enough to bring up the issue. 

 

The wig was long and felt luxurious against his bare skin. Adjusting it to fit, he brushed it out until it spilled like water down his back.

 

Next came the thigh high stockings with spindly little spider webs creeping across them. Another Etsy buy.  Tony was all for supporting independent creators. The black, velvet, kitten heel pumps Steve had bought for him slipped comfortably unto his feet and he sighed. They felt so good on his aching soles.

 

The stockings snapped unto a simple black lace garter, snug around his waist. The little snaps were bats and he chuckled as he flexed his thigh muscles, their little wings glittering as they moved.

 

He stood, flipping the ebon hair over his bare shoulder and walked to the large armoire, taking out a large black box. He'd been trawling the internet for wedding night apparel and had seen this little number. He'd placed a custom order on the spot, anonymously of course, and had tucked it into the back of the armoire the day it had been delivered.

 

With a sigh of delight he opened the box and carefully lifted out the black sheer and lace concoction that called itself a gown. It looked like something Morticia Addams would wear on her honeymoon and he'd been in lust with it ever since.

 

He kicked off the kitten heel shoes and carefully stepped into the dress. It came up over his shoulders and buttoned at the neck, zipping up at the side. He let a low and needy moan escape from his crimson lips, running his hands up and down the dress as it clung to him like  a second skin.

 

The black lace panels just barely covered his modesty, the expanse of sheer material teasing the eye. He spun in front of the mirror, watching himself from all angles; smiling as he caught glimpses of the satin garter, the quirky stockings. He decided to forgo the shoes, his feet feeling much better against the plush carpeting.

 

There was one last thing he needed so he turned towards the vanity. In the second drawer there was a dark red velvet box, long and narrow. Inside lay a jeweled chain gauntlet that began mid forearm and came down to cap the tips of his finger like claws.

 

It was so incredibly lovely and oh so deadly looking, just like Morticia. He curled his fingers into claws and was mesmerized at how the jewels glittered so sharply. He pressed the tip of one of the claws against his blood red lip and smiled a bit wickedly.

 

Slowly, softly, the smile fell off his face as he thought of Steve. He missed the man terribly but there wasn't anything to be done about it. The man was probably half way around the world by now.

 

Giving one last twirl in front of the full length mirror, he took a moment to watch the lace hem of the dress sweep along the floor. Fussing with his hair until satisfied, he struck  the classic Morticia pose in front of the mirror.

 

"Take a picture would you JARVIS?"

 

"Of course, Miss." the AI promptly responded, the sound of an old time camera flash sounded on the overhead speakers. Tony smiled and winked at the nearest camera.

 

"Thank you, Lovely"

 

JARVIS' voice was fond as he replied.

 

"My pleasure Miss"

 

Tony made his way out to the main apartment, making a face at the big empty bed. He wasn't ready for sleep, especially without Steve, so he ventured out to the living room.

 

He went to the window, looking out unto the city; both joy and sorrow warring in his heart. He let himself feel melancholy for a few moments before shaking himself sharply. Morticia Addams didn't need no man to make her feel validated and neither did Tony Stark.

 

It was true that he loved Steve deeply and missed him like crazy but his happiness was not tied to the man's physical presence. Tony Stark was an expert at being a one man party, there was no reason why he couldn't be a one woman one as well.

 

He settled on the couch, deciding on an Addams family marathon with some company from both Ben & Jerry. He always kept some Stark Raving Hazelnuts in the fridge so he grabbed that and a bottle of water to start.

 

The movies were wonderful as always and two pints of ice cream, two bottles of water and pack of sour gummy worms and his head was nodding. He yawned as he cleaned up, shuffling on stockinged feet back to the bedroom.

 

There was a box of wet wipes on the bedside table and he made quick work of his make-up. Suddenly too tired to do anything else, he flopped unto the bed as was asleep in moments.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Two weeks later Steve was home, happy and exhausted; Barnes in tow. After ensconcing the former Winter Soldier in the hulk room with his Netflix  password and a gaming console, Tony had taken Steve up to their room and held him as the man wept with relief.

 

A full meal, a warm bath and a night of restful sleep did wonders for the blonde, who'd woken up hard and horny the next morning. He'd fucked Tony up the bed, desperate and hungry as if he couldn't get enough of the brunette. He'd moaned brokenly as he came, his face buried in Tony neck as his body shook.

 

Tony held him close, rubbing comforting circles in his back and threading fingers through his hair as the larger man began to weep once more. Tony pressed soft kisses against his temple and along his jaw and tear stained cheeks, murmuring soft words against Steve's long, damp eyelashes.

 

After making sure that Steve was well and truly loved up, he'd ordered a huge breakfast for the team where they discussed what to do about Barnes.

 

The next few weeks were busy. With splitting his time between SI, Avenging, Inventing, planning for a wedding and dealing with Barnes; Tony found himself hardly having anytime to spend with Steve, much less relaxing by himself.

 

Finally, after he'd spent an afternoon working on a project only to have attached it upside down in the end, he'd thrown down his tools in frustration and stomped out of the workshop; snarling at JARVIS to lock down the work shop for at least twelve hours.

 

He raided the fridge for left overs and spent the next ten minutes standing at the sink, ripping apart cold rotisserie chicken right out of the carton.

 

Sufficiently satisfied, he made his way up to the penthouse suite and made a bee line for the bath. He needed a good pampering and had just the remedy for his aching body. He'd just settled in for another fragrant bath when Steve poked his head in the doorway and smiled.

 

Tony couldn't help but smile back. "Hello, Mon Cher"

 

A blond eyebrow raised as Steve came in to sit on the lip of the tub, his fingers skimming the water playfully. "French?"

 

Tony shrugged lazily, "Just having a Morticia moment, darling" he raised one leg and rubbed his hands along the wet skin.

 

Blue eyes hungrily followed as the water sloughed off a muscled leg. "Hey… I get that reference." his voice sounded a bit breathy and Tony chuckled, looking up at his lover through thick, dark lashes.

 

Steve's hand joined his on his leg and slowly slid it further and further down. "So, do I get to call you Cara Mia?"

 

Tony froze, his eyes darting up to meet clear blue ones. He'd always day dreamed of someone saying those words to him. Calling him with such an endearment in a voice filled with such love and affection.

 

His heart tripped in his chest and he surged up to  pull Steve into a deep and demanding kiss; uncaring as he splashed water over the side of the tub and unto Steve's pants and shoes.

 

Strong arms caught him and kept him steady, pulling him further until he was in Steve's lap fully. Steve tasted of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, his hands exploring Tony's wet body as the brunette wiggled in his grasp.

 

Steve stood, sweeping an arm under Tony's legs and strode to the bedroom. Setting Tony down to stand, he grabbed a towel and began patting his lover dry.

 

Tony sighed, enjoying the feel of Steve's lips on his, the warmth of his hands against his damp skin, the softness of the towel wrapped around him. He stood on tiptoe, wrapping his arms around the larger man's neck and moaned into the kiss.

 

By the time they finally parted, Tony was almost faint; pulling deep breaths as he tucked his face in Steve's warm neck. The man smelled like the soap he always liked to use, and a little bit of orange blossom from the bath water.

 

He could feel Steve chuckling against his damp, curled hair. "Is this where we seek out the dark forces and join their hellish crusade?"

 

Tony huffed and pulled away, giving the other man a mock glare. "Vous pensez que vous êtes drôle? Eh bien, vous n'êtes pas mon brave homme." _[You think that you are funny? Well, you are not my good man]_

 

Steve gave him a smirk, reaching down to grope at Tony's pert ass. "In realtà, sono stato conosciuto per rompere uno scherzo swell o due." _[ As a matter of fact, i have been known to crack a swell joke or two.]_

 

Tony barked a laugh, pulling Steve in for a dirty kiss before pushing him away. Grabbing the towel and whipping it like a cape to wrap around his body, Tony turned to walk towards his secret boudoir, glancing at his lover over a bared shoulder with a naughty wink.

 

"Nous devrons voir à ce sujet, n'est-ce pas?"

_[We'll just have to see about that, don't we?]_

 

Steve grinned wide and wicked, kicking off his shoes and following along.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after lazing around the whole weekend and public holiday sleeping like the dead, i've finally gotten around to writing part two. bring on the hot smex. enjoy. *fans self*

Tony let the towel fall from his hands, padding naked into his secret boudoir. He could feel his lover's eyes along his skin like a physical caress. Following the curve of his back and ass as he walked; and leaving him tingling and flushed warm despite the cool water still beading off his skin. 

Steve took his usual place on the chaise lounge, his usually bright blue eyes dark and hungry as he sprawled his perfect body across it. He was wearing dark wash jeans and a blood red henley, unbuttoned all the way to show the fine blonde chest hairs that always felt like heaven against Tony's cheek.

Tony took a moment to picture the blonde in a bespoke, charcoal grey, pinstriped suit, his hair slicked back and dark against his skull. His starched white shirt would be unbuttoned almost all the way down, a gold chain with a pendant nestled between his tanned pecks. Heat pooled low in Tony's belly at the visual and he had to swallow heavily to stop from drooling on himself.

Each brush of pale powder on his throat and shoulder felt like soft fingertips on his skin. Every stroke of crimson stain felt like a feather light kiss on his lips. Knowing that his lover was watching his every move, drinking in the sight of him; made the brunette feel almost exquisitely giddy, wanted and desired. 

It was so different from the first time, getting ready that lonely Halloween night. He'd enjoyed himself immensely no doubt, but there was something about getting dolled up for his fiancé that heightened the experience, made it oh so delicious. Knowing that soon Steve's hands would be on him made the wait even more sumptuous. 

The heavy black kohl lined his eyes perfectly and made them look luminous in the well-lit mirror. His blood red manicure had long been taken off by his usual manicurist --- working in the shop, but it was nothing that a little nail polish couldn't quickly remedy. 

He placed the wig carefully, hearing Steve's sharp inhale as he brushed the long black hair to fall in waves down his bare back. Peaking over his bare shoulder at his lover and giving the blonde a saucy wink; he reached for the garter and stockings. 

The delicate spider webs crept and crawled over his thighs and calves, pinned daintily by the charming glittering black bat clasps of the black ribbon garter. He reached into one of the drawers and pulled out a long black ribbon that matched the garter.

It was a simple thing, specially ordered for a specific purpose. It was an idea he'd had while watching the Addams Family movies that night. He wasn't a fan of whips and chains like Morticia was but he didn't mind a little bondage now and again. The ribbon was soft and wide, with smooth edges and glimmered in the light of the room.

Running over the video tutorials he'd been looking at during his time off, he carefully wrapped the black fabric in an intricate pattern around his half hard cock and balls, creating a soft and forgiving vice that served as a cock ring. He finished it off with a bow, nodding in satisfaction as he shifted a little in his seat, testing the comfort.

He heard a soft breathy moan behind him and looked up to see Steve standing close, his eyes glued to the mirror where the black ribbon was reflected. He was breathing heavily, his face flushed as he stared, open mouthed and panting softly. 

Tony smiled, his arousal warring with his sense of pride at the sight. Knowing that he was the one who made Steve Rogers lose his cool like that. He was the one that made America's hero slide away, leaving behind a young, hot blooded american male.

He took his time, placing perfume at his pulse points. Tilting his head to one side and exposing the curve of his neck, he rubbed the glass applicator along the skin right down to the dip at his throat; all the while watching as Steve stood frozen and staring. 

The blonde's fists were clenched, his breaths soon coming in deep ragged growls. His thick cock strained painfully against the denim of his pants but he paid it now mind. Tony applied perfume to the insides of his elbows and the backs of his knees, the cut of his hips and the hollow of his throat. He wetted the applicator and held it out to his lover, pulling the long black hair over his shoulder and away from his back.

Steve fell to his knees as if his strings had been cut, swallowing heavily as he took the applicator. With trembling fingers he applied the scent down Tony's spine to the small of his back, touching the cold wet glass to the small curve there. 

Tony shivered, arching his back as he squirmed on the seat. A feather soft kiss touched the back of his neck for barely a moment before Steve was back on his feet, hand holding out the glass bauble. Then he was back on the chaise, sprawled and dangerous; his legs spread wide as if to ease his painful hardness.

Forgoing the heels once again, Tony stood and strode over to the armoire. The dress was just as stunning as it was before and felt like both heaven and sin to feel it swirling around his ankles. He sighed as his ran his hands along the sheer sleeves and side panels of the dress, turning slowly as to look at himself from all angles in the floor length mirror. 

The bejeweled glovelette went on last, so as not to pull the delicate lace of the dress. He flexed his fingers to ensure a proper fit and the look was complete. 

He flipped the long black hair and finger combed it into the traditional Morticia style before turning towards his waiting lover. He swayed his hips as he walked, seeming to glide across the thick carpet to where the blond sat waiting oh so patiently.

Giving the blond a naughty wink, he walked right by him to stop by the record player. The record he wanted was still on there so he carefully placed the needle and smiled as the song started. The wonderful guitar of Carlos Santana filled the room and Tony let his eyes close in appreciation at the sweet and sultry strains.

Then he started to sway. At first in place and then around the room, running his hands over his hips and thighs as he danced. Ducking his head, he looked at his lover through dark lashes; holding his hand out to the other man.

"Mon Cher…" he entreated, his voice dark and husky.

Steve sprang off the chaise, striding across the room to take his hand and press soft kisses to the inside of his wrist. 

"Cara Mia" he said between the kisses, looking up at Tony with those forget me not eyes. 

They danced together as the song went on, moving faster and slower as the song's beat dictated. He let Steve's steady and wandering hands guide him into a couple of turns, finally pulling him closer until his back was against the blond's chest. This dance like this for a while. Just slow swaying of hips as they pressed against each other.

His lover's breath was ragged in his ears, his thick hard cock pressing into the cleft of Tony's ass through the thin lace. Steve's hands were firm on his hips, holding them close until it became less like dancing and more like a slow tease.

Tony spun in his embrace, bringing his arms up around Steve's neck and tugged him down for a devastating kiss. Strong hands cradled his back and the curve of his ass as the blond plundered his mouth, making Tony moan wantonly and go weak in the knees.

Pulling apart with twin moans of protest, the blonde peppered hot little open-mouths kisses along Tony's jaw line and neck down to his shoulders, whispering sweet nothings as he went along. He then kissed back up to the brunette's mouth with a whispered 'Cara Mia"

Tony gave a full body shudder at the words. "Mon Cher" he gasped in return.

The record has long clicked off by the time Steve scooped Tony off his feet and carted him towards the bedroom. Laying his precious cargo on the soft bedding, Steve stood back with a heavy exhale, his eyes taking in the sight of a dolled up Tony against the white sheets. As pale as the make-p made him, Tony's dusky skin still looked gorgeous against the bedding. 

Flipping his hair over one shoulder, Tony crooked a sly finger at the blonde. 

"Vous semblez avoir un problème là-bas… [You look like you have a bit of a problem there…]" he smirked, looking pointedly at Steve's no doubt painful erection, "Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas ici et me laisse prendre soin de ça pour toi? [Why don’t you come here and let me take care of that for you?]" 

"Diavolo… [Devil]" Steve hissed out from between clenched teeth as he stalked toward the bed, "Sarai la morte di me un giorno. [You will be the death of me one day]" 

Tony grinned wickedly, tugging against the blond's belt buckle and zipper until Steve's erection popped out, hard and leaking. He leaned forward and pressed a slow, open mouth kiss to the veined underside of the shaft, looking up into Steve's eyes as he did.

"Au moins ce serait une bonne mort. [At least it would be a good death]" he whispered against the heated skin before licking a scorching hot stripe from the cock's thick base to its weeping tip. Steve shook, gasping out a curse as his cock twitched as pumped out a squirt of pre-cum unto Tony's tongue. 

He moaned at the taste, licking his lips as his lover swayed before steadying himself. Tugging the jeans down to Steve's knees and rucking up his henley, Tony placed his hands on those narrow hips and sucked intently at the engorged tip, letting the tip of his tongue play with the slit before twirling around the head. 

Above him, Steve let out a continuous string of curses, his hands clenched in tight fists at his sides. His abs and thigh were taught as he struggled to keep his control. Tony hummed a laugh, utterly pleased at every shake and tremor Steve's perfect body tried to suppress.

He pulled off the throbbing cock, licking his crimson stained and swollen lips; and looked up at his lover. He raised the hand with the bejeweled glovelette and flexed his fingers. 

"Eest-ce que tu me fais confiance, mon amour? [Do you trust me my love?]"

Steve looked at the hand jewelry, with its studded stones and fingertip claws and nodded slowly; a soft smile on his face. "Con Tutto… [With everything]" 

Tony's heart squeezed in his chest and he had to blink rapidly to chase away the sudden sting in his eyes. God this man… this good and wonderful man. He quickly grabbed the henley and tugged bringing Steve's mouth against his for a scorching kiss before pushing him back upright. 

With his ungloved hand, he grasped the base of his lover's cock and swallowed as far as he could, bobbing his head up as down in a slow and steady rhythm. With his gloved hand, he carefully cradled Steve's balls, extra careful not to let the jewelry catch on any sensitive skin. He heard Steve make a soft, high pitched noise, his hip jerking forward of its own will and sending his throbbing cock deeper down Tony's throat. 

Tony swallowed around the sudden movement, concentrating of keeping his claw tips steady against delicate parts. He let the pointed tips ghost against the blond's perineum and held Steve's hip steady when the man went up unto his toes in response. Creeping his hand even further back, he pressed the pad of one of his gloved fingers against Steve's puckered entrance and swallowed him to the root with a deep moan.

"Jesus Christ. FUCK" Steve screamed raggedly and came hard, his hands searching out Tony's shoulders for some kind of purchase as he curled almost in half over the brunette. Tony worked his throat, milking the root with his bare hand as he swallowed and swallowed. His gloved hand held a trembling Steve's waist steady as the blond keened his release. 

Letting the still half hard cock plop from his mouth to hang slick and wet between muscled thighs, Tony moved to the side and let Steve collapse unto the bed like a puppet with its strings cut. The blond lay boneless and panting, his eyes still rolling in his head, a fine tremble racking his large frame. 

Tony grinned at the sight, making quick work of the rest of the blond's clothes until he lay sprawled and naked on the bed. Rucking up the skirt of the dress, Tony straddled his lover, the cleft of his ass fitting perfectly against the swell of Steve's cock. They both sat in a pool of black chiffon and lace, Tony's long black hair hanging down to pool on Steve's bare chest. 

He bent down to kiss his lover, taking his time and making it sweet as he began to work his hips in a slow circle. Steve stuttered a groan, his hands coming up to grasp at Tony's hips; pulling him down and making them both moan at the friction.

"La mia bellezza oscura, la mia dea. Lo adoro il tuo altare. . [My dark beauty, my goddess. I worship at your altar.] " the blond whispered, almost like a prayer; his blue eyes darkened with love and desire, "Sono tuo da fare come desideri. [I'm yours to do with as you wish.]"

Tony shuddered at the words, eyes falling shut shook with pleasure. His cock strained against the ribbon but he didn't cum; leaving him breathless and weak on Steve's broad chest. The blond carefully turned them over until he lay nestled between Tony's spread legs, the lace and chiffon skirt spread out all around them. 

Tony'y legs felt bare under Steve's hungry gaze, the simple black garter, the thin spider web stockings and intricate cock ring all bared before those intense blue eyes. He raised his hands above his head, the black wig pooling like ink over the pillows; and spread his legs open for his lover's pleasure. 

Steve growled like a animal, his hands on Tony's thighs; spreading them further until he was satisfied. The brunette whimpered, feeling so vulnerable and bare in the open position, his cheeks pinking as his cock throbbed within its cloth confines. He closed his eyes as the blush deepened but a palm against his cheek made him open them again.

Steve's eyes were warm and loving as he kissed him, sweet and tender.   
Non nascondermi il mio amore, per favore, mai da me. [Dont hide from me my love, please, never from me.]"

He smiled sweetly when Tony nodded and kissed him again, caressing Tony's inner thighs with his large, warm hands. Holding the back of Tony's knees and keeping them spread wide, he ducked down to suck at the tip of Tony's reddened cock. Tony choked out a sound, squirming off the bed as Steve mouthed his restrained ball sac. 

Slowly, methodically Steve licked as sucked his way up Tony's inner thigh up to one knee then down and up to his other knee; all the while avoiding Tony's clenching hole. A string of sighs and gasps fell from Tony's lips like pearls, his eyes rolling up as he trembled at the sensations. Pleasure swept over him again and again until he was almost weeping with frustration at the simple black ribbon torturing him. 

"J'ai besoin de toi en moi, Steve. S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de toi au plus profond de moi. [i need you inside me, Steve. please i need you deep inside me.]" he pleaded, his insides on fire. "Ta déesse te commande.[Your goddess commands you.]"

"Come vuoi. [As you wish]" Steve nodded, reaching for the lube.

The first finger burned going in and Tony arched into it with a moan. The second finger came soon after and as Steve sunk them in knuckle deep, Tony keened and shivered through another dry orgasm. The third finger had the brunette writhing, tears tracking down his cheeks at the pleasure. 

Then finally, blessedly, Steve lined himself up to Tony's slick pucker and pushed in steadily until he was sink to the root. Tony screamed, arching his back as he wrapped his legs around Steve's slim waist. He gasped out each breath in time with the blond's thrusts, Steve pulling out almost completely before pushing in again balls deep. 

Tony's world fell away until there was nothing but the thick, hot shaft fucking him up the bed; his inner walls contracting almost painfully around the hard, trobbing flesh. Hands took hold of his ankles and raised them to rest on broad shoulders, changing the angle and taking his breath away. 

He gasped, open mouthed as each relentless thrust hit his prostate with precision; making white spots appear behind his eyelids. His fingers clawed into the pillows, trying to find purchase, to find some kind of anchor in this sea of ecstasy.

He could distantly hear Steve's grunts, the slapping of flesh as the blond fucked him ruthlesslly and his own soft and helpless whimpers. He could feel the cool of the sheets at his back, the heat the Steve's body gave off like a furnace, the soft scratchiness of the chiffon and lace as it stuck to his sweat slick body, the choke of the dresses' collar buttoned at the neck. 

Above all else, he couls feel the drag of his lover's thick, hot cock as it dragged against his inner walls. He could feel his pulse beating like drum deep inside, lightning sparking inside him everytime the heavy, swollen tip pushed deeper. 

He could feel his orgams building, burning up his spine and into his brain. His hands sought out Steve's, grasping at his corded forearms; seeking something to hold unto lest his fly apart. The blond's hips sped up, the grunts falling hard and fast from Steve' lips as he bared his teeth in concentration. Tucking Tony's legs once again around his waist, Steve streadied himself on his arms and started fucking in earnest.

Tony wailed, tears running freely as he tried to catch his breath. It was too much, all too much to stand and he would surely die from the pleasure at this rate. He clawed at Steve, shaking his head from side to side in desperation. He need to come, oh god won't Steve just let him come. His hips bucked, his thighs strained, his toes curled helplessly. Prayers and invocations fell from his crimson lips, a litany of supplication.

Then with a growl, Steve claimed his mouth in a deep and dirty kiss as a hand reached down and pulled the black ribbon loose. Tony world went white, screams seemed pulled from deep in his belly as he rode the tsunami that crashed over him. He shivered and shook, trembled and throbbed. He quivered and quaked, all the while held in strong steady arms; a hot heavy cock spilling seed deep inside him. 

That was about the time the world fell away and he floated in blessed darkness, quiet and cool except for the ragged breathing that was a mix of his and Steve's. Gradually he came back to himself to find Steve crouched over him, held up by his elboys so that he would cruch the smaller man beneath him. Steve's head was bowed, his back heaving and slick with sweat, his cock still buried deep and pumping seed into Tony.

Turning his head to the side was an effort but he pressed a kiss to the blond's cheek and was rewarded with a sweet and wrung out kiss in return. With one last thrust that had the both of them whimoering, Steve pulled out, leaving Tony utterly bereft at the empty feeling. 

Steve gently pulled him back against his chest, petting him as he wept softly and murmured sweet words of comfort. This wasn't the first time that Tony had come apart like this, overwhelmed by their shared emotions. He knew that it was a lot to deal with and Tony had grown up ill eqipped to handle the kind of surge making love like this whipped up. 

Still, he was getting better at it, trusting in himself and Steve more and more. Until then, and even after, Steve would be happy to be there for his doll, to hold her and love her and be her strength when she need someone to hold onto. He could be her home just like she was his, if she wanted that. If ever she desired it. 

He pressed soft kisses along her neck and behind her ears until she began to calm; until her trembling stopped and she turned to look back at him with those beautiful brown eyes.

"je t'aime [love you]" she whispered and he felt his heart squeeze at the raw emotion in her eyes. He kissed her, fierce and hungry, putting all of his emotions in that one kiss as he threaded his fingers through hers along her stomach.

"Ti amo troppo dolcezza [Love you too, sweetheart]" he whispered against her curls, the wig had long fallen off. 

He waited until she'd fallen asleep, her breathing evening out, her face relaxing ; before getting up and fetching a damp cloth to clean them both. Carefully he undressed her, taking special care with the dress and the thin spider web stockings. The garter left red welts along her soft skin and she moaned softly when he ran his fingertips along them. 

The bejeweled glovelette was carefully removed, a shudder going through him as he remembered how the pointed claws felt against him. He'd thought that he would go blind, he'd come so hard from that. He blushed hotly, ducking his head as he placed the jewelry a top the folded clothes. 

Lifting his sleeping lover, he pulled down the covers and lay Tony down unto the sheets below. Then, tucking himself to his lover's side, he covered them both. Tony snuffled sweetly and snuggled closer, reaching for Steve even in sleep. It made the blond go goey inside, all but melting as he took his lover tenderly in his arms.

"Sei la mia luce in questo mondo, mi hai trovato, mi hai amato, mi hai salvato, Cara Mia. [You are my light in this world, you found me, you loved me, you saved me. ]" he whispered against Tony's wild curls, holding his lover tighter until the brunette whined sleepily in protest. 

Steve loosened his grip a bit but still held on like a desparate man. He sent up a silent and fervent prayer as a lonely tear trailed down his cheek.

"Spero solo che tu possa perdonarmi"

[I only hope that you can forgive me.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok... a bit of angst at the end yeah, but it was only way i saw fit to deal with the bucky situation. since the bitch decided to show the fuck up, i've had to think about how i wanted to deal with him killing Tony's parents and steve knowing about it.
> 
> when i started this series it was supposed to be pure guilty pleasure smut with no plot whatsofuckingever but like a fool, i keep adding plot to the smut. and this is what i get. i have to deal with this shit now. 
> 
> therefore, i am taking the coward's way out and leaving all that mess for the next installment. i already have it plotted and i have the art work but its Nanowrimo month and i need to get unto that Rough Trade challange ASAP. 
> 
> laters.

**Author's Note:**

> i got my translations from Google, dont @ me for any mistakes please. I totally stan Morticia and Gomez Addams and so does Tony. #couplegoals 
> 
> Steve has seen all the movies. even the crappy third one with the bad CGI Cerberus. and bucky is here!!!! yay! and before the wedding. wow. i didn't plan it. he just showed up and said "sup". now i'm going to have to deal with this. LOLZ.


End file.
